Forever My Daisies
by Inked Contest
Summary: When tattoo parlor owner single dad Edward takes his little girl Lizzie to Girl Scouts, he was just hoping that scouts would change his daughter's life. What he got instead was life altering.


**Title: Forever My Daisies**

**Summary: When tattoo parlor owner single dad Edward takes his little girl Lizzie to Girl Scouts, he was just hoping that scouts would change his daughter's life. What he got instead was life altering.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count 3784  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephanie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Forever My Daisies**

"Come on, Daddy," my five-year-old Lizzie tells me as we hurry to get out the door.

"Hold on, sweetie, I have to get my sketchbook and bag, we aren't late. Trust your Dad, ok?" I replied. Lizzie, my shy, but excited, little surprise, just pouts in the doorway wearing her brand-new Girl Scout Daisy uniform.

We recently moved back to Forks to be near my family. I am Edward Cullen, and I am a single dad to my cute Elizabeth "Lizzie" Rose. Her mom decided she didn't want to be strapped down with a kid, so when she was born, she signed over all rights to her and left Chicago. I worked at a tattoo parlor back in Chicago that my friend, Garrett, from school, ran. He trained me in the business. I started with sketches and it grew from there. Moving back to Forks to be close to my family meant I get to be my own boss. I recently opened up a tattoo shop called "Rose Ink", we offer tattoos and piercings. My brother, Jasper, and sister, Rose, work there with me. Who would have thought the children of the world-renowned surgeon, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, would be Ink Masters? We aren't your typical family. My siblings and their spouses all have several tats and piercings. Heck, even dear old Mom (don't ever let her hear you call her old… lol) has a couple of tats, as does my dad. Anyway, back to why and how I became a tat loving Girl Scout dad… never imagined I would put those words together in a sentence. When we moved, Lizzie wanted to meet other little girls her age, but she is shy and quiet, so, it's harder for her. My mom suggested I register her for girl Scouts. So, hoping Girl Scouts would help my Lizzie, I signed her up. Tonight is their first meeting. A new troop had recently formed and was being led by Chief Swan's daughter. I didn't know his daughter, she moved here after I had graduated, so this will be the first time we meet.

We drove to the community center in town and parked. I unbuckled Lizzie, and we made our way inside. I noticed I seemed to be the only dad there. I saw eyes follow us as we made our way to the sign-in table. I guess it was a bit unorthodox to see a tall, tattooed, pierced dad with a small little girl at Girl Scouts, but hey anything for my Lizzie. We reach the table and sitting behind it is the most beautiful brunette I have ever seen, with big chocolate eyes. My eyes roamed down her skin and thoughts of what I could do to that beautiful girl's skin, made my pants suddenly get very tight.

_Ok_ I thought to myself to think of something else. _You cannot be sporting a hard-on at your daughter's troop meeting._

"Hi, I am Bella, Troop 2109's leader. Who might you be, sweetie?" she asks Lizzie.

"Lizzie," she answers shyly.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen and this here is my daughter Lizzie. We are new to the area," I replied.

"Welcome, we are going to have so much fun. My daughter, Emily, is right over there. Em, come here and meet Lizzie, she is new. Show her around, ok?" she tells a cute little blonde-haired little girl.

Man, she is a mom. Wonder if she is married? Oh… no ring! Hmm, I will ask mom later about a possible Mr. Swan.

"I will be sitting over there if you need me, Mrs. Swan," I told her.

"It's Miss and just call me Bella." She answers me smiling.

Jackpot not married, that answered that question.

I make my way to the chair and pull out my sketchbook. I have a customer coming in a couple of days that has a requested a very specific tribal tattoo. So, I am finishing up the final touches on it before I add the coloring and shading to it. Hopefully, he approves of it and we can get started. As I sketch, I look up and see my Lizzie laughing with Emily and the other little Daisies. They are so cute.

~Next day~

"How was Girl Scouts last night Edward? Did Lizzie enjoy it?" my mom asks me during my lunch break.

"Yes, she did; she had a lot of fun. She already said that Emily is her best friend."

"Ah yes, Bella's daughter. She is a cutie, very outspoken, but sweet as can be. So different from her mom who is shy and bookish," Mom replies.

Jasper and his wife, Alice, walk into the shop with Lizzie; they took her to get ice cream, while I talked to my mom. "Hi, Daddy, I got you a strawberry ice cream cone," she tells me.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Lunch ends, and my mom heads out with Lizzie. Time to get back to work.

I am in between clients when I feel this electric current run through my body. I look up and I notice Bella is looking through the glass window of my shop. She sees me and smiles. I wave and make my way out to her.

"Hi, Bella, what brings you here?" I ask her.

"Well, I was just walking around and noticed that the shop was open and was curious to see what new business had opened up. Is this your shop?" She asks while blushing. Blushing makes her look so cute.

"Come inside and check it out; we aren't busy," I tell her.

"Ok, just for a minute, Emily is with her Grandpa and I have to pick her up soon," she says.

We enter the shop and her eyes get big as she takes it all in. She stares at all the designs on the wall. "Did you do these?"

"Most of them, yes. My brother, Jasper, did some, but mostly me. Are you thinking about getting a tattoo?" I asked her.

"Who me? I don't know. The thought has crossed my mind, but I am not a big fan of blood or needles. You can ask your dad; I am such a klutz and have been in his ER more times than I can count," she says.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, let me know. I promise to be extra gentle and sweet with you," I whispered to her.

Bella got so red; you would think she was a tomato. "Umm, thank you. I should go."

"Bella, would you like to have dinner with me this Friday?" I asked.

"I would love to Edward, but my dad has to work and I have no one to watch Em."

The words had hardly left her mouth when I heard a very excited voice from behind me say, "Jasper and I will watch the girls."

I turned to see my sister-in-law, Alice, bouncing for glee and clapping her hands. She looked like a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

"I wouldn't want to bother you."

"It's no bother; we love watching Lizzie, and I am sure she would love to have Emily over," Alice replies.

"Well ok then, thank you," she says.

"Great, so Friday at 7. You can come to drop off Emily at our place and we can go from there," I tell her.

"Sounds good." With that Bella waves and walks out the door.

Perfect timing too, my tribal tattoo client just walked in. "Hey, Jake, ready to see the design?"

~~Friday~~

Tonight is my date with Bella. Lizzie is so excited that her friend is coming over. She also really likes Bella. I am nervous. I haven't dated anyone since Kate, Lizzie's mom. Bella is the first girl I have had any interest in since.

I hear the front door open, and I know it's Alice and Jasper. My family has keys. "Edward, we are here," Alice yells.

"I'll be right down."

I finish tying my tie and make my way downstairs. I am wearing my dark blue jeans, a white button-up shirt with my sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and a skinny black tie.

"Man, look at my baby brother. Trying to impress someone?" Jasper says as he chuckles.

"Leave him alone, quit teasing. He looks great," Alice replies

"Yeah, Unca Japper leave my daddy alone or no hugs for you," Lizzie tells him as she points her finger at him.

"Sorry, little love, I will stop teasing Daddy, just promise you will give me hugs… I need my Lizzie Bear hugs. Please," Jasper pleads with Lizzie.

"Otay, Unca," Lizzie hugs him.

*Ding Dong*

She is here. I am so excited. Alice opens the door and standing there is a very excited little five-year-old and the most beautiful lady I have ever seen.

"Hi, I hope I am not too early, Emily couldn't contain herself anymore," Bella says.

"No, you are right on time," I tell her.

We kiss the girls and make our way out. Bella looks beautiful. She is wearing a vintage-inspired periwinkle dress and her hair is swept to the side, in curls. She reminds me of a 1940s pin-up girl. Oh, the things I would do to her.

_Calm down, Edward. Don't scare her off._

"You look breathtaking, Bella," I tell her

"Thank you. You look awesome. Love your tattoos," she replies.

We make our way to the car and head out to our dinner reservation. Dinner goes great. We laugh and we talk. She tells me about her ex-boyfriend, Riley, Emily's dad. How he didn't want to be a dad so when she got pregnant, he broke it off with her and went off with her college roommate, Victoria. He signed away his rights to Emily and hasn't been heard from since. I told her of Kate. We bonded over our love for our daughters, our families, and her hidden fascination with tattoos. By the end of the night, I knew that she is the woman I would one day marry.

As we made our way back to my house, I told her I could see us being together for the long haul. I thought I would scare her off, so it surprised me when she told me she felt a very strong connection to me. She talked about it with her dad, and her dad told her that sometimes love hits you unexpectedly and when it does to grab onto it. We made arrangements to grab dinner after Girl Scouts on Tuesday.

~Tuesday~

It was hard to focus at work, knowing I would see Bella tonight. My mom shows up to the shop to drop off Lizzie. She picks her up after school and brings her by.

"Hi, Daddy, look at what I drawed today," she says.

"It's 'drew' sweetie. Show me what you did," I tell her.

She shows me a picture of a family, two little girls, who I assume are she and Emily, Bella and I are on either side. The girls are holding what look to be daisies. We are in a park.

"This is beautiful, sweetie," I tell her while hugging her.

"That's my family daddy," She responds.

"Okay, sweetie, if you say so." I secretly hope it happens. That would be a great family outing.

At the troop meeting tonight, the girls are discussing a Mommy and Me Spa Day. I feel my heart break as I see Lizzie's face fall. Bella notices and right away she decides that it will be a Family Spa Day, anyone can come. Lizzie cheers up. I guess that means I am getting my toes painted. I just have to make sure my brother-in-law, Emmett, doesn't see that. I will never live it down.

"Daddy, Daddy did you hear that? We can go to a spa!" Lizzie tells me.

"Yes, sweetie, I did. That is awesome; we can go." I respond.

As we make our way to dinner, I ask Bella, "Really, a spa day?"

"Ah, come on, Edward, don't tell me Mr. Big Tattoo Daddy doesn't like to get his nails all prettied up?" She laughs.

"Okay, you got me; my secret is out. I love getting mani-pedis in between clients at the tattoo parlor," I tell her.

Dinner goes great. The girls have a fun time. Bella and I talk some more. We even get told what a beautiful family we have. Neither of us corrected the lady, we just said 'thank you' and left it at that. I felt we were a family.

~Spa Day~

Tell me again why I am doing this? Oh right, I love my daughter. I mentally tell myself this as I sit here next to her as we get our nails done in Passion Pink. Lizzie insisted that we get matching color, and well, she loves pink, so pink it was. After this, we are getting a pedicure done together. She is happy and so excited. I didn't notice Bella taking pictures of the girls and their parents.

Spa Day is over and my girls and I go back to mine and Lizzie's house to have dinner and watch movies. The girls are so thrilled; they want to see _Wreck-It Ralph_ and Frozen. Great, every time we watch Frozen, Lizzie has me dress up as Sven. This is going to be fun.

I pull in to the driveway and I notice my siblings' vehicles. Wonder what is going on? They don't normally show up when I am not home. Lizzie and Emily get out of the car and run inside.

Bella and I follow them. We walk into the living room just as Lizzie starts to tell everyone about our Spa Day. "Unca Em, Daddy and I got our nails done. We match, look," she proudly exclaims.

"Let me see, squirt?" Emmett responds. He holds her hand and then looks at me and starts to laugh. "Passion Pink, Edward, really?"

Next thing we hear is a smack, we see Rose's hand come down from smacking Emmett on the back of the head.

"Hey! What? Why Rose?" he asks

"Leave my brother alone. Besides, how do you know it's Passion Pink?"

Emmett turns beat red and stutters to find the words. "Well, you see there was a time you were out of town and I got bored; so I painted my nails with your nail polish."

We all stare at him dumbfounded and then start laughing.

"Ok, family, I love you all but why are you all here?" I asked.

"Well, Bella sent Tink here a picture of you getting your mani-pedi, so we just had to come and see for ourselves," Jasper replies with a smirk.

"Great, you saw. Goodbye, _adios_, see you later," I tell my family as I make my way to open the door for them.

My siblings say their goodbyes and head out.

The rest of the night went pretty much as expected. We ordered pizza, and we watched _Frozen_. Yes, Lizzie insisted I dress up as Sven. She was Anna and Emily she said would be Elsa. Bella, however, was Olaf. She made the cutest snowman ever. We had a great time and as I looked around my living room; I imagined this a normal family thing. I knew we would be a family.

~Fast Forward 1 year and a half~

Today Lizzie and Emily are having their Bridging Ceremony. I had no idea what that was until Bella explained it to me. Apparently, the girls that are done with their Daisy level cross a makeshift bridge to symbolize them moving to the next level, Brownies. It's been two years since Lizzie joined Girl Scouts. A year and a half of Bella and my relationship. During that time Bella and Emily have moved in with us. Well, more like we moved in together; we did have to find a bigger place. The girls were ecstatic to be a family. Both always wanted a sister. Since the big move-in, Lizzie has started calling Bella 'Mom' and Emily calls me 'Daddy.' It is awesome. The first time Emily called me Daddy we were at the tattoo parlor; I had just finished with a client and my girls walk in.

Emily is the first to see me and she happily said, "Hi, Daddy."

The biggest smile formed on my face and tears started forming in my eyes. It was quite a sight to see.

Both families were here, to see the girls cross the bridge. Bella doesn't know, but I have a special surprise planned for after.

Bella steps forward to start.

"May I present the Daisy troop? Today we have 4 little girls who will be moving on to be Brownies. First up is Sammi Crowley. Next, Lizzie Cullen. Followed by Lisa Stanley. Finally, Emily Swan," Bella proudly announces.

As each girl's name is called, they walk across the bridge where Bella places their new vest on.

"I proudly present Troop 2109's Brownies," Bella announces.

Just as everyone stands up to clap, I step forward and hold my hands out to make an announcement.

"Excuse me, I have something I would like to say, please."

A hush falls on the families and I see Bella with a confused look on her face.

"About two years ago, my daughter, Lizzie, and I joined your troop. I was hoping to find Lizzie some friends. Never imagined that we would find two special people who have made our family a whole. Bella, I love you so much. You have welcomed Lizzie as your own, you have brought Emily to me and let me raise her as my own. You are the piece of my heart that I didn't know I was missing. Will you do me the honor of crossing this bridge and becoming my wife?" I asked her as I got down on one knee.

Bella walks across the bridge and I hear her say, "Yes!"

After that I don't remember much, I remember we kissed and hugged, but then we got surrounded by friends and family all wanting to congratulate us. We hadn't been engaged for 5 minutes and my mom starts asking about dates for the wedding.

"I get to plan the wedding right, Bella?" Alice asks.

So, it began.

~6 months later~

We didn't want to wait long. Three months after we got engaged, Bella and I had a small wedding ceremony at my parents' house. It was simple and sweet with daisies as our main focal point. Lizzie and Emily were our flower girls, they looked adorable in their pale-yellow dresses.

After the ceremony, my parents watched the girls while Bella and I went off on our honeymoon. I surprised her with a two-week trip to Hawaii. My siblings were manning the tattoo shop. Hawaii was beautiful. But what made it really beautiful was waking up in the morning to my wife's beautiful face. We didn't want it to end but knew we had to get home to our girls.

Being home with my family has filled my life with so much happiness. Our house is full of laughter and love. We have family game nights and have continued our family movie nights, where I still dress up as Sven when we watch _Frozen_. Our game nights sometimes get a bit out of hand. Which is how we get to today. Earlier this week during game night, I bet Bella that I would win at Old Maid. I don't know why I did that; I never win. Even the girls were laughing at that one, they know Mommy is the master at that game. Well anyway, I did lose. The terms of my losing were that Bella would pick out my next tattoo and that I couldn't see it until done.

So here I am at my tattoo parlor, waiting for Jasper to finish getting everything ready.

"Edward, I am ready, come on back," he tells me.

I follow him to his room and lift my shirt off. My new tattoo is going to be on my left side near my ribcage under the three daisy tattoos that I got when we got married, for the three most beautiful daisies in my life.

"Ok, Edward, now put this blindfold on and relax," Jaspers says.

A few hours later and it's done.

"Now, Edward, I am going to stand you up, and lead you somewhere. Do not remove the blindfold. I will remove it when we are ready. Got it?" he asks.

"Yes," I replied.

I feel his hand grab my arm and pull me gently to my feet. I feel myself being led out of the room and we turn left. We stop and as he starts to remove my blindfold, Jasper says, "Ok, close your eyes. On the count of three open them. 1… 2… 3.

I open them and I see that I am standing in front of a mirror; I look and under the three daisies I see a black and white tattoo. It's an ultrasound and under it are the words, 'Baby Cullen April 2020.'

My mouth falls open, and I see Bella and my two daughters make their way into my view.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, I am pregnant. I found out on family game night. I wanted to come up with a cute way to tell you, so I came up with this idea. Happy?" she asks.

I turn around and walk towards her and give her and my girls a big hug.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy I am. Thank you for all you have given me. I love you!" I tell her.

~Fast forward to April 2020~

I am at work when my phone rings, and I see Bella's picture flash on the screen. I click answer and don't even have time to say 'hi' when I hear, "Edward, it's time."

Anthony Charles is born on April 14 at 7:30 pm followed 5 minutes later by his sister Daisy Ann born at 7:35. Both perfectly healthy considering that Daisy was an astonishing surprise, she was hiding behind her brother.

I am sitting here in the hospital room rocking Daisy while Anthony and Bella sleep and I can't believe how my life has turned out. Heck, I can't believe how the day turned out. Who would have thought when I got up to go to the shop that Bella would call me mid-day to tell me she was in labor? I was in such a hurry, I just grabbed my keys and left, and now here I am holding my newborn daughter while her twin brother sleeps close by.

Suddenly, in mid-thought, it dawns on me, I didn't lock up the tattoo shop.

The End


End file.
